Kurochi
by samehada smashdown
Summary: They were the back-up plan in case something happened to the Kazekage's children. They were trained killers. They were children of poverty, of other nations, sold to a power-seeking organization thriving within Suna...the Kurochi. /Absolutely NO PAIRINGS
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay, so I'm super-excited about this series. There will be at least two, as that is all that I've planned so far._

_The __**only**__ reason why this is listed as Sakura/Naruto is because he will play a large part in this story. The first part of this series will have __**very little to no romance whatsoever**__._

_The sequel will have romance, but with no one mentioned yet. The pairing will be revealed in the last chapter, and no amount of begging will be able to change it._

**Kurochi**

_**Prologue**_

Sand whipped above ground with the roaring wind, causing the citizens to stay inside and only the trained shinobi withstood the sandstorm.

The Kazekage stood, hands behind his back, with his hard eyes staring into the sandy streets of Suna.

The genin were leaving for Konoha and he would leave shortly after.

The one team he had little information on - which surprised and intrigued him to no end, shouldn't the Kazekage know _everything_? - were the last to leave. His eyes narrowed as he sensed their chakra levels. They were only half-way covered, showing what the level should be for normal genin, but a man of his power could easily detect it.

His eyes played tricks on him as he noticed his tan hand shift to stark white for a split second before the door to his office was opened.

"Kazekage-sama," He turned to the voice and noticed it was the jounin that was to escort him. He picked up the file one last time before walking behind the man.

"Sir, is everything in order?" The Kazekage nodded. The jounin led him out of the room and the Kazekage felt for the threatening signatures once more.

He almost jumped.

There was a sudden flare of chakra not only from the trio, but _underground_.

And the ones underground were just as frightening, but much more numerous.

He frowned at the unfazed shinobi around him. _No_, he couldn't be the only one who sensed it. It was too strong.

Another flare. What did they know that he didn't? Was... A crazy grin spread out across his face, but it quickly vanished, as that was not the persona of the Fourth Kazekage.

The was another secret weapon, _or secret weapons_, within Suna, not just the jinchuuriki child.

They would be the back-ups; hiding ehatever skills they possessed to ensure the success of the plan..._yes_.

He supposed this is why he was advised to use them.

Team Akuma.

The demon team.


	2. One

_A/N: __**Dear anonymous,**_

_Simply because I put those characters __**does not mean**__ I am fishing for readers from that particular fandom. If that was the case, I would not have stated so before the story._

_Secondly, I did not include romance in the genre to obviously state that there is no romance in this fic._

_Thirdly, just because I put the two main characters as __**the two main characters**__ does not mean there has to be any romance between them._

_So there you go, thank you and have a nice day. (:_

**Kurochi**

_**One**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen shuffled papers around in his stuffy office, looking at the files of all the genin teams that would partake in the exam.

There were the Konoha teams, including an oddity of an all-male team - Team 7 -, Iwa, Kumo, the newly-formed Oto... and Suna, with whom they held a shaky alliance.

He turned to their files.

Superficially, the only team of interest was that consisting of the Kazekage's children. The youngest, Gaara, seemed to be the strongest, if the empty list of injuries was any indication - given that they had already completed a B-rank.

He flipped through the other teams until he landed on the last three on file. He paused, his wrinkled face frowning in disturbance. The kids all held the same blank expressions, but their eyes were filled with a mocking, mirthful look.

What made him do a double take was the fact that all their _five_ missions were B-rank.

It was obvious that they were hiding something. Or...or were they just so short on ninja that these kids fit the description for those missions more than anyone else?

Someone knocked on the his door. "Come in," Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Hayate, Izumo, and Kotetsu - the proctors - walked in. Anko grinned. "Here for the briefing!"

Sarutobi placed the files back on his desk and gave a tired, old man's smile.

* * *

><p>They were all silent. The first group was spread out, the sensei Baki at the front, Temari and Kankuro not far behind, and Gaara with a generous amount of space between he and his siblings.<p>

The teams behind them were close-knit, giving Gaara his space, with the senseis at the front to protect them in case Gaara decided that he didn't like the way they breathed.

The team at the end ran in a line, their own sensei miles ahead of the group to watch out for threats.

The male on the left had a curious spiky muted blonde hairstyle that was short on one side and shockingly increased on the other, with a long wrapped ponytail in the back, long earrings dangling down ending in a four-point star above a black bead.

The male on the right had light brown hair, one side of his bangs hung in his face, nearly shoulder length, while short cropped in the back. On the opposite side of his bangs, only a few strands stuck up.

The female in the middle was of relatively short stature, with bright pink hair hanging down to her shoulders, a small scar reaching from her neck to her jaw, the only imperfection on her porcelain skin.

On each of their right wrists was a small black cuff with Suna's symbol, but only said team had the cuffs.

If one stared at the symbol long enough, one could distinguish a faint, flashing glow which could be traced back to a cramped room under the city of Suna, linked to a complicated-looking machine that had three colored lights - yellow, pink, and brown - in a line, possibly representing said shinobi.

* * *

><p>Ibiki scratched the side of his scarred face. "Are you sure <em>these<em> three are top-priority? There _are_ the Kazekage's own children."

Sarutobi shook his head.

"No, they're more dangerous. Why else would they only have been sent on B-ranked missions?"

Anko snatched the folder from Ibiki's hand and flipped through the files, memorizing everything.

"So, Eon, Kaiko, and Sakura? Alright!" She practically slammed the file back on the table.

Sarutobi laughed. "Now, my grandson has been _attempting_ to eavesdrop. Let him in, please." Anko and Ibiki turned to leave, Anko violently tugging the door open, causing Konohamaru to fall to the floor on his face.

"Ah! I _let_ you embarrass me!" She cackled at the junior shinobi before she stepped aside and let Konohamaru run back inside Sarutobi's office.


	3. Two

_A/N: Sheesh, this chapter took long enough -_- Hopefully those who acutally like this story will enjoy it! (:_

**Kurochi**

_**Two**_

They were simply walking down the street towards Ichiraku - Naruto and Sai, because Sasuke was MIA as usual - when he noticed that Sai abruptly stopped, looking to the alley beside them.

"Hey, bastard, what's wrong?" Sai's face remained blank, but he motioned towards the alley.

"There's screaming on the street over, and there's foreign chakra signatures..." Naruto's eyes widened before he sprinted down the alleyway, Sai at his heels.

He nearly skidded to a stop at the end of the alley and growled.

Udon and Moegi were terrified, staring in horror at the sight of Konohamaru being dangled in the air like a rag doll.

The shinobi who held his ankle was dressed in black with a hood covering his hair and purple markings on his face. He had something wrapped that was attatched to his back, but it didn't really look like a weapon...

The kunoichi that was with him had blonde hair in four spiky pig tails, a lavendar off-the-shoulder dress and her weapon also at her back. She looked on the scene with boredom, while the male was cackling at the crying child in his grasp.

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" The two diverted their attention to them, but the older boy did not release his grip on Konohamaru's foot.

"Oh? Whose this, little ninja?" He asked Konohamaru, who didn't say a thing. "Your hero?" He laughed, and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting our time, Kankuro." She placed her hand on her hip, glaring at him.

"Sheesh, sis, _relax_."

"You know what would happen if _he_ found out." Kankuro shrugged.

"Well _he_ isn't here right now. Besides," He lifted Konohamaru higher and nearly threw the boy's ankle to his other hand, making him scream, "this kid pissed me off."

"He's not even a shinobi," The girl scoffed, before a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, "so I guess that you can't handle _real_ shinobi,"

His head snapped towards her. "You wanna go, sis?"

Naruto's fist clenched. "Why you-" Then he rushed at Kankuro, who inclined his head slightly to the blonde before flipping the kid on his back with a few twitches of his fingers.

Moegi's hands were covering her mouth, eyes watering. "Konohamaru-chan!"

With that encouragement, he began flailing his arms and body, trying to do anything that would set him free. But he tightened his grip on the kid's ankle, nearly crushing the bone. He screamed.

"You Konoha genins are pathetic," He sneered.

"You better let him go, else you have to get through me!" Naruto jumped back up to his feet, pointing his finger straight at Kankuro. Moegi gasped.

"Naruto-sama! It's best not to anger them!" She said behind her hands.

"You're pissing me off, and I hate short people anyway." He clenched his other fist, and his mouth twisted into something sinister. "It makes me want to break you." Udon started tearing up, and Moegi began crying more than she already had been. Naruto nearly hissed. Sai blinked.

The girl sighed. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do," She turned her back to him, finding the wall beside them to be more interesting.

"Once I'm done with this pipsqueak, I'll deal with the one over there." Kankuro lifted Konohamaru up high and pulled his fist back. Naruto sprung forward, but before he could reach them Kankuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground and grasped his wrist. The small brunette wailed in pain, clutching his head where he fell.

Sai's dark eyes noticed a small rock fall to the ground, tracing it back to the nearest tree. Sitting in the branches was their team's third member, Sasuke. Kankuro seemed to notice him too, glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" He asked, his own dark eyes narrowed at the scene before him.

Both females were momentarily star-struck, but the kunoichi snapped out of it quicker, also sending a sour look his way. Moegi, however, didn't move until she heard Konohamaru scream "Naruto-sama!".

Kankuro scowled. "Another kid that pisses me off,"

"So get lost," Sasuke did his usually intimidating look, which the two other shinobi immediately brushed off.

"Why don't you come down here, kid?" Sasuke didn't respond, and Kankuro snorted. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so cool and clever." He reached to his back and pulled off the item that rested on his back.

The girl stepped forward. "Why are you going to use Kasaru _before_ we get in the real fights?"

"Kankuro, stop." It went cold for a second. The sibling's eyes widened, as did Sasuke's when he realized where the voice came from - the branch beside him. He didn't even notice the guy until he spoke. "You're a disgrace to Suna,"

Kankuro held up his hands in resignation, "Ah, G-Gaara..."

"Why do you think we came out all this way to Konoha? To play around?" Gaara cut him off.

"Listen, Gaara...these guys started it."

"Shut up." All but Sai was affected by the way Gaara's voice cut the air like a knife, even Sasuke showed the least bit of recognition of something akin to fear.

"I'll kill you." Kankuro all but cowered back, eyes wide.

"Ah...I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Gaara!"

Gaara turned his cold eyes to the Konoha shinobi. "Excuse them, you guys." He dissapated into sand, reappearing on the ground in front of Kankuro and the girl. "We're going."

"Of course," The girl was eager to leave in the direction of the hotel.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto stepped forward, raising his hand in the air towards them.

"What?" The girl answered without turning around.

"You're obviously not Konoha shinobi. So what are you doing here?"

The girl laughed. "Don't you know anything?" She pulled out a piece of paper. "We all have passes to be here, for the Chuunin Selection Exams."

Moegi turned to Naruto. "Eh? What's that?"

Kankuro muttered something under his breath before Sai spoke up. "If you pass, your rank raises to a Chuunin, Orange." Moegi's face turned bright red at the nickname.

Naruto went to turn to make a comment, but the shinobi were already walking away. Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"You with the gourd, state your name." The redhead turned around, his black-ringed eyes devoid of any emotion, much like Sai's.

"Sabaku no Gaara," He turned a little more, "and you also seem above average. What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked, as if he had gained an air of importance. "Uchiha Sasuke."

And then the Suna shinobi were gone.

Sai gave a fake smile. "They were nice."

* * *

><p>She sat on the top of the wooden training pole, while her two teammates were sparring with each other...sort of.<p>

The two boys were exchanging half-hearted blows, one constantly staring at the sky and the other anxiously looking towards his pack by the girl where his bag of chips was.

Shikamaru grumbled, watching Ino relax. "Troublesome woman,"

"Why aren't you training with us?"

"I was doing flexibility and endurance earlier, so I'm too worn out to work on taijutsu." She stuck out her tongue. The boys sighed, deciding not to comment on her training ethic, and went back to their taijutsu-only spar.

She squinted her eyes when she noticed three bodies in the distance, making their way towards Team 10's position.

"Yo!" She yelled, "this ground's taken!" They trio continued to walk, and she scowled. "Hey! I said-"

"We don't wish to train here," The tallest male, made with a bronze, muscular build and an odd wheat blonde hairstyle, interrupted her.

Shikamaru and Chouji stopped their training upon hearing the voice.

Ino stuck up her nose. "Then you shouldn't be here!"

The girl standing in the middle gave a soft smile. Her hair was covered by a red-brown bandana, and her eyes were a glittering green.

"As embarrasing as this is, we came to ask for directions to our hotel. We weren't quite paying attention when our sensei told us."

Team 10 eyed them suspiciously. Their hitai-ate provided the information that they were from Suna, but...

"Who are you and why-"

"Sakura, Kaiko, and Eon." Sakura answered, pointing to each of them as she said their names. "And we're here for the Chuunin Exams."

Shikamaru continued to study them, checking for any signs of false words, while Ino was frozen.

Sakura.

The green eyes made her suspicious, so she had to study the girl's eyebrows. Pink. _Her hair was pink_.

"Sakura, you never happened to live here _years_ ago, did you?" Ino gulped, something that didn't go unnoticed by her team.

"Er, no..."

"Oh," She turned away from the quizzical look the girl was giving her.

"Anyway," The male with light brown hair, Kaiko, sighed, "where is the Haru Houka?"

Shikamaru paused, before lowering himself to the dirt. he drew a quick map of the village, only identifying buildings important to their route. The hotel was nestled one street over from Ichiraku.

He pointed to a spot on the other side of Konoha. "This is where we are." he drew a line from the training ground to the hotel. "And this is the quickest path."

Kaiko stepped forward and studied the map before grinning. "Got it!" He spun around on his heel and thrust his fist in the air. "Onward, MARCH!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, as he was nearly skipping towards their destination. She and the blonde went to follow him, but Ino jumped off the post. "Wait!" Sakura and Eon turned around.

"Yes?" Puffing out her cheeks, Ino held out her hand.

"Yamanaka Ino," Sakura eyes it suspiciously before giving the hand a firm shakre. "Hopefully I'll be seeing you guys around...if you can keep up." The smirk on her face looked natural, and Sakura could only mirror her expression.

"We'll see," With that, they turned back around and pushed chakra in their feet to catch up with Kaiko, who was almost out of sight.

* * *

><p>"This might actually be enjoyable," Sakura and Eon had struggled to reach Kaiko, but now followed him flawlessly, without the use of chakra.<p>

Ino and her team were no longer in their line of vision.

Eon scoffed. "What are you talking about? Weaklings are irritation, not _fun_." Kaiko waved him off, flicking his bangs from his face.

"Well _I_ think it will be entertaining. Besides, there might even be some challenging shinobi."

"And even if there isn't, we know Gaara will be a worthy opponent."

Eon scrunched his nose. "That would be untasteful, however. Fighting your own village."

"Nah, only teammates are off-limits."

Kaiko gave Sakura a look before throwing his head backwards with laughter. "You _want_ to fight Gaara!"

"Only a friendly fight!" She defended, and she heard them both snort.

"You have too many ties, they're crippling." Kaiko leaned into her ear. "And that would compromise the mission."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not even an official mission that we were informed of. They just assumed we'd be involved." She shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands in the pockets of her loose brown pants.

They reached the final stretch to the hotel, standing right infront of Ichiraku. The smell of ramen wafted, immediately making their stomachs gorlw.

"Iuoya-sensei can wait," Eon was the first to pull back the curtains and step into the back of the restaurant. There was a large group in the last booth, so they sat in one in the center.

A pretty brunette with _Ayame_ on the name tag came up to them and smiled wide.

"Ohayo! You guys must be here for the exams!"

Sakura nodded, lips stretched in a smile.

"Hai, we're from Suna." Ayame nodded and clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful! What can I get for you today?"

* * *

><p>Naruto folded his arms behind his head, huffing at something Sai had said. "Shut it, pastey."<p>

Sasuke had his head tilted from the conversation, obviously casting himself out of the banter. Across the table, Moegi not-so-subtly kept stealing glances at him, which only Sasuke noticed and was ignoring.

Sai kept a smile on his face, and Konohamaru had his head on the table, rubbing the sore spot.

"Hey, Ayame!" Naruto suddenly cried, making the trio she was attending to jump in surprise. The woman only laughed. "Two more, please!"

"Sure, Naruto!" The orange-clad boy grinned, and happily turned back to his four empty bowls infront of him. It took him a few seconds before he jumped to his feet again.

"Hey, you!" He pointed to the trio just as Ayame left with their orders. They looked around for a second before the girl pointed to herself.

"Are you talking to _us_?" Her voice had a slight edge, but Naruto didn't falter.

He nodded. "Are you here for the exams?"

"We wouldn't be in this place if we weren't." Eon snapped impatiently. Seriously, how many of these genin did he have to deal with today?

Ignoring his cold tone, Naruto grinned and stood on the table. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Moegi yeled, telling him to get down, "and I'm the future Hokage, so I'm going to _kick all your asses_!" Sasuke deadpanned and Sai continued to smile.

Sakura's eye twitched. Kaiko laughed. Eon snorted, turning his head away.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Sakura held down Kaiko's shoulder, preventing him from standing.

"Sit," She hissed, and the force of her strength kept him grounded. Moegi and Udon folded into each other in fear, doubly terrified of Suna shinobi from their earlier encounter.

Sakura turned to Naruto's table after settling Kaiko's own anger.

"You should keep your mouth shut - it could get you into trouble." She said in mock-sweetness, flashing them a wide smile.

Before Naruto could reply, Sai put his hand infront of him. "Listen to ugly, she looks mad."

There was a pregnant pause before both Kaiko and Eon burst out in laughter. Between his laughter, Eon managed to choke out something that sounded like "death warrant".

Sakura stood and slowly made her way to the table. The academy students could even feel the anger radiating off her.

She showed no emotion and, without forcing any chakra in her hand, she gripped the table. It instantly crumbled, the bowls and glasses that were on the table shattered.

Moegi screamed. Udon buried his head in Moegi's shoulder. Konohamaru's face paled.

Sai's smile fell a little bit. Naruto blinked and jumped back, trying to comprehend what just happened. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Again, I suggest you all _shut the fuck up_." She seethed, quickly turning on her heel and briskly walked out of Ichiraku, Eon and Kaiko still laughing behind her.

Ayame quickly ran out to see what had happened, slapping her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Naruto growled at their retreating backs, trying to calm down the children beside him. _Damn_, he hated Suna shinobi.


End file.
